1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, more particularly to a battery connector for use with a handset of a telephone or a portable electrical device.
2. Description of Prior Arts
In an electrical device, such as a cell phone, it generally includes a battery apartment in which a batter connector is mounted for empowering the operation of the cell phone by a battery installed therein.
The FIG. 4 discloses a conventional battery connector 100′, comprising an insulative housing 1′ with passageways 11′ defined in it, and a plurality of contacts 2′ received in the passageways 11′. The said contact 2′ including a retention section 20′, an engaging section 21′ which bending and extending from one end of the retention section 20′, and a resilient section 22′ which extending from the other end of the retention section 20′, a contact portion 23′ which having a block portion 24′ on the free end is defined on the resilient section 22′, the block portion 24′ hold the upper surface of the groove 111′ of the passageway 11′ through the prepressing between the block portion 24′ and the upper surface.
An outside force is needed to exert on the contact portion 23′ of the contact 2′ when the battery connector 100 is put into use, the battery assembly contacting with contact portion 23′ close to build up an electrical connection under the outside force. The block potion 24′ is formed by stamping and it's easy to leave some burr on the stamping surface after stamping. The block portion 24′ can be held on the upper surface of the groove 111′ by the prepressing in the assembling process, so the burr would make some of the contacts 2′ locate at different positions in the passageways 11′, and also, in the moving process of the block potion 24′, the process of compression joint may not be smooth.
Hence, an improved battery connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages and problems of the prior art.